It's All Elementary
by slotat071
Summary: What were the Secret Life characters like back in Elementary School? All the main characters are in this story with some minor ones too! Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be fun to write a short story about the Secret Life characters when they were in elementary school. Ha ha! I don't think they all knew each other back when they were that age but they will in this story. Amy, Ben, and Grace are going to be in third grade which means they will be around eight or nine years old. Ricky, Jack, and Adrian will be in fourth grade so they will be around nine or ten years old. Other characters will be in the story too. I hope you enjoy this story! I also wanted to put out a disclaimer that there will be some really intense scenes in this story but nothing too bad. I hope you all enjoy this! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The bell had just rung and Grace, Amy, and Ben had stood up from their desks with their other classmates to say the pledge of the allegiance. After they finished, they sat down and their teacher Mrs. Hastings passed out math work sheets and she told them to get to work.

"Oh no...I don't want to do math again..." Ben said annoyed as he got out a pencil from his desk.

"It's ok...Ben...I will help you..." Grace said sweetly as she took out her pencil and she wrote her name on her paper.

"Why...don't you like math Ben? It's not that hard...You just add the numbers like how Mrs. Hastings showed us." Amy said kindly as she started to do her math problems.

"I...I just don't like it..." Ben said seriously as he wrote his name on his paper.

"Do...You need help Ben?" Henry said nicely as he sat in his chair next to Ben.

"Yes...Can you do this for me?" Ben said smiling as he handed Henry his paper.

"Ok...If you'll buy me lunch...I don't want to eat peanut butter and jelly..." Henry said happily as he took Ben's paper and then he started to do the math problems.

"But...That's cheating..." Grace said worried.

"Shut up Grace...Henry is helping me..." Ben said a little irritated.

"Shh...Be quiet...I don't want to get in trouble..." Henry said quietly as he continued to do Ben's math problems.

"It's ok Grace...They always copy off of each other..." Amy said nicely as she kept doing her math problems. Grace sighed and she walked over to Mrs. Hastings desk.

"Hello Grace...Do you need some help?" Mrs. Hastings said kindly.

"Um...Ben is cheating on his worksheet..." Grace said nervously.

"I know that Henry helps him...It's ok, sweetie...You should get back to work..." Mrs. Hastings said happily.

"Oh...Ok..." Grace said smiling and she walked back over to her desk.

Meanwhile in a fourth grade classroom...

Jack, Ricky, and Adrian were having silent reading time with their classmates.

"Pssist! Hey guys!" Adrian said in a whispering voice as she looked up from her book.

"Quiet Adrian! We're going to get in trouble if you don't read..." Jack said quietly.

"No...This is important...I...figured out what sex is..." Adrian said as she smiled.

"What? What is that?" Ricky asked confused.

"It means that you're a girl or a boy..." Adrian said happily.

"Huh? I don't get it..." Jack said as he shook his head.

"I'll explain at recess..." Adrian said quietly and she looked at her book.

"You three be quiet over there...In about fifteen minutes we'll start multiplication..." Mrs. James said seriously as she looked at Adrian, Jack, and Ricky and then the rest of the class.

A couple hours later it was time for recess.

"Ok...What is sex Adrian?" Ricky said intrigued as they sat on a bench while Jack played basketball with Jason and Jesse.

"It means the same thing as gender...I think...It helps explain if you are a boy or a girl..." Adrian said nicely.

"Oh...I get it...But...I thought it was also a bad word..." Ricky said nervously.

"It is? Where did you hear that?" Adrian said surprised.

"From my Mom...I hope she isn't on drugs again when I go home..." Ricky said sadly.

"Huh? What are drugs?" Adrian said confused.

"Uh...They make you act weird..." Ricky said nervously.

"Hmm...Why would your mom want to act weird?" Adrian said seriously.

"I don't know...Do you want to go on the swings?" Ricky said concerned and then happily.

"Ok! I'll race you!" Adrian said sweetly and they ran over to a swing set next to slides and a jungle gym.

"Wow Ben! You're really good on the monkey bars!" Henry said happily.

"I know! They're a lot of fun! Thanks for helping me with math!" Ben said excited as he jumped down from the monkey bars.

"Ok...Now it's my turn!" Alice said smiling as she put her hands on the first bar and then she started to move from one to the next.

"Yay! Go Alice!" Ben said happily.

Meanwhile Grace and Amy were playing hopscotch.

"This is so much fun! I love this game!" Amy said happily as she moved from one number to the next on the ground.

"Yeah..." Grace smiled as she watched Jack shoot the basketball into the hoop.

"What are you staring at?" Amy said intrigued as she looked at Grace.

"Oh...Nothing...Heh..." Grace said nervously as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"You were looking at that boy with brown hair again, weren't you?" Amy said suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

"What boy?" Grace said surprised.

"Heh...I'll be right back..." Amy said as she smiled and then she walked over to Jack, Jason, and Jesse.

"Hello...I'm Amy..." Amy said sweetly.

"Oh...Hi Amy...I'm Jack...We're in fourth grade...Are you?" Jack said nicely.

"No...I'm in third grade...And my friend wants to talk to you...But she's shy..." Amy said kindly.

"Really? Who is it?" Jack said surprised and Jason took the basketball from him and shot it into the hoop.

"Just follow me..." Amy said smiling and she walked across the black top with Jack.

"Hello..." Jack said nicely as he looked at Grace.

"Hi..." Grace said nervously.

"This is Grace, Jack..." Amy said kindly.

"Ok...It's nice to meet you...Do you like...basketball?" Jack said happily.

"Um...Not really...I think recess is almost over..." Grace said awkwardly as she looked at the ground.

"Darn...I wanted to play another game with Jason and Jesse..." Jack said in a disappointed tone.

"It's ok...We can all play tomorrow! There's the whistle...Let's go!" Amy said excited and she ran towards her teacher to get in line.

"Bye Jack..." Grace said sweetly and she walked over to get in line.

"Who was that Jack?" Adrian said intrigued as she walked by him.

"Oh...That was...uh...Grace...She's in third grade..." Jack said nervously.

"She's pretty..." Ricky said as he looked at Grace.

"Eww! Gross! Girls aren't pretty...They have cooties..." Jack said in a disgusted tone.

"No we don't! I'm getting in line!" Adrian said stubbornly and she walked over to her line.

"I don't think they have cooties...Let's get in line..." Ricky said smiling and they got in line behind their classmates.

Later that day...

Amy and Ashley got home from school and they walked into their house.

"There's my beautiful kiddos! How was school?" George said happily as he gave them a hug.

"It was fine...I have to write a paragraph about leaves...Why?" Ashley said in her monotone voice as she crossed her arms.

"Don't ask me...Just do your homework, Ash...Dinner will be ready in about an hour...How was your day, Ames?" George said smiling.

"Oh...It was good...I think Grace likes this boy named Jack..." Amy said sweetly as she put her small, pink back pack on the floor.

"Grace Bowman?" George said surprised.

"Yeah...She's really nice...And Jack is in fourth grade..." Amy said happily.

"Ok...Do you like any boys, Amy?" George said concerned.

"Eww! No! Boys are dirty! Can I help with dinner?" Amy said in a disgusted tone and then nicely.

"Ha ha...That's my girl...Of course you can..." George said kindly.

"I want to help too!" Ashley said excited as she ran over by the stove and George got out a pot and pan.

"Ok...Your mother should be home soon..." George said smiling as he got out roast beef from the fridge and mashed potato mix.

"Yay! Where is Mommy?" Amy said happily.

"Grocery shopping...Do you want to help me mix the mashed potatoes?" George said nicely.

"Yes! I love mashed potatoes! They're my favorite!" Amy said sweetly.

"I want to cut the roast beef!" Ashley said excited.

"Ha ha...Ok...We have to heat it in the oven first." George said happily as he turned the oven on.

**There's chapter one! ****I hope you liked it! **I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

Meanwhile at Ricky's house...

Ricky finished his math worksheet and he put it in his backpack. Next he walked into the kitchen and saw Nora passed out sitting at the table.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Ricky said in a scared tone as he tapped Nora on the shoulder. Ricky's eyes widened as he saw an empty pill bottle on the table and his eyes started to get watery. A few seconds later Bob opened the door.

"Hey Ricky...What's Mommy doing?" Bob said concerned as he walked into the kitchen.

"I...I don't know...I think she's dead..." Ricky said sadly.

"What? No...She can't be dead...Go call 911 you little brat!" Bob said angrily and he slapped Ricky on the face.

"Ok Dad..." Ricky said sadly as he stood up and then he picked up the land line phone and he called 911.

"God...I can't believe this...She overdosed again...Ugh..." Bob rolled his eyes as he looked at the empty pill bottle and then he threw it in the trash.

About ten minutes later paramedics showed up and they put Nora on a stretcher and put her in an ambulance.

"You stay here Ricky...We might be back in the morning..." Bob said sternly and he got in his car.

Ricky began to cry and then he went inside and locked the front door.

"Wh...Why...I hate Mom and Dad..." Ricky said through his tears and he went into his room.

Meanwhile at Adrian's apartment...

"Hey sweetie...How was your day?" Cindy said nicely as she walked into the apartment.

"It was good...But...There's...this boy named Ricky in my class...and...he said that his mom does...drugs..." Adrian said concerned.

"What? Are you sure?" Cindy said surprised.

"That's what he said...He said they...make her act weird..." Adrian said confused.

"Oh...Is he ok?" Cindy said seriously.

"I think so...We had fun at recess..." Adrian said smiling.

"That's good...Heh...Do you like Ricky?" Cindy said happily.

"Yes...He's my friend...And...I told him what sex is..." Adrian said sweetly.

"Uh...And what is it, Adrian?" Cindy said intrigued.

"It means that you're a boy or a girl..." Adrian said nicely.

"Oh...Of course it does...Ha ha...Did your teacher tell you that?" Cindy said relieved and then worried.

"No...I read it in a book...I'm tired..." Adrian said kindly and then she yawned.

"All right honey...Good night...I love you..." Cindy said smiling and she gave Adrian a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Mom..." Adrian said sweetly and she went into her room.

Meanwhile at Grace's house...

"Hey Gracie...Did you say your prayers?" Marshall said smiling as he walked into her room.

"Yes I did Daddy! I love praying." Grace said sweetly as she got in her bed.

"Heh...Me too...What did you pray about?" Marshall said nicely.

"Um...I prayed for you, Mommy, Tommy, and my friends Amy, Ben, and...that's it..." Grace said innocently.

"Aww...Thank you sweetie...I love you..." Marshall said smiling and he gave Grace a kiss on the head and then he put her blanket over her.

"I love you too Dad..." Grace said kindly and Marshall went out of Grace's room and he turned her lights off.

Grace looked up at her ceiling and then she closed her eyes.

"Um...God...before I sleep...I hope you...bless Jack too...Thank You..." Grace said quietly and then she drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school...

Adrian and Ricky were eating lunch.

"Are...are you ok Ricky?" Adrian said worried after she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah...I..." Ricky said sadly.

"Hey guys! I got pizza!" Jack said excited as he sat next to them.

"Yummy! I want some!" Adrian said smiling.

"Me too..." Ricky said frowning after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why...why are you sad Ricky?" Jack said confused.

"My Mom went to...the hospital last night..." Ricky said seriously.

"Why?" Adrian said intrigued.

"She...took...too many pills..." Ricky said as his eyes got watery.

"Pills? Like vitamins?" Jack said concerned.

"I don't know..." Ricky said as he sighed.

About ten minutes later the kids went to recess.

Grace, Amy, and Alice were playing with jump ropes.

"This is so much fun! I love jump rope!" Amy said excited as she kept jumping rope.

"Yeah...I...will be back..." Grace said smiling as she put her jump rope on the ground and she walked across the black top.

"Where is she going?" Alice said confused.

"Heh...I think to talk to Jack...She likes him..." Amy said sweetly.

"Really? Who is that?" Alice said nicely as she stopped jumping rope.

"That boy over there..." Amy said smiling as she pointed at Jack playing basketball.

Grace sat on the bench next to Ricky and Adrian.

"Um...Hello..." Grace said nervously.

"Hi...What's your name?" Adrian said smiling.

"Grace...What's yours?" Grace said sweetly.

"Adrian...and this is Ricky..." Adrian said kindly.

"Oh...Hi...Ricky..." Grace said nicely.

"Hi Grace...Um...Adrian...Can you go get a kickball? We can all play catch." Ricky said happily.

"Oh yeah! That would be fun! I'll go get one!" Adrian said excited as she got up from the bench and ran across the black top.

"What grade are you in?" Ricky said smiling.

"Um...Third grade...And...you're in...fourth?" Grace said nervously.

"Yeah...I like it...I could stay at school all day..." Ricky said nicely.

"Me too...School is fun...Um...Do you know Jack?" Grace said sweetly.

"He's my friend...He really likes sports..." Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...Cool...I do too...But...I like dancing too..." Grace said happily.

"Cool...I like the drums a lot...I want to take lessons but...my parents won't let me do them..." Ricky said sadly.

"How come?" Grace said confused.

"They...say it costs too much money..." Ricky said as he looked at the ground.

"Oh...I'm...sorry..." Grace said nicely.

"Thank you...Adrian is coming..." Ricky said smiling.

"Yeah...Um...Do...you...like her?" Grace said innocently.

"Yes...She's my friend too...and...we can all be friends." Ricky said happily as he stood up from the bench with Grace.

"Catch the ball Grace!" Adrian said happily and she threw the kickball at Grace and she caught it.

"Yay! I caught the ball!" Grace said excited and then she threw it at Ricky.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" Ricky said smiling and he threw the ball at Adrian.

Later that day...

"All right everyone...It's time for the spelling test!" Mrs. Hastings said nicely and she started to hand the kids their spelling tests.

"No...I don't like spelling tests..." Ben said annoyed.

"You can do it Ben! The words are pretty easy." Amy said smiling.

"Easy for you..." Ben said as he smiled.

"He he...Yeah...I am good at spelling..." Amy said sweetly.

"How...do you spell...Ricky?" Grace said kindly.

"Huh? Ricky's a name..." Amy said confused.

"Yeah...He's my new friend that is in fourth grade...I want...to make him a Valentine." Grace said happily.

"What...what about Jack?" Amy said nicely.

"I'm going to make one for him too...And everyone in our class..." Grace said smiling.

"So...Grace has two...boy friends? Ha ha ha..." Ben said happily and he laughed.

"No I don't Ben!" Grace said stubbornly and Mrs. Hastings gave them a spelling test.

"Settle down you three! Write your names at the top of the paper." Mrs. Hastings said kindly.

Meanwhile in the fourth grade classroom...

Jack, Adrian, and Ricky were writing a paragraph.

"What are you writing Ricky?" Adrian said curiously.

"I'm writing about...Grace..." Ricky said smiling.

"Why?" Jack said intrigued.

"Because she's my new friend..." Ricky said kindly.

"Yeah...She's my new friend too..." Adrian said nicely.

"But...she's weird..." Jack said quietly.

"No she's not! She's really nice." Ricky said a little irritated.

"Uh...Her friend Amy...said she was shy..." Jack said awkwardly.

"Who's Amy?" Adrian said confused.

"I think she's in third grade too..." Jack said as he continued to write his paragraph.

"Um...I didn't think Grace was shy..." Ricky said smiling.

"She liked playing catch..." Adrian said sweetly.

"Oh...We should all play catch tomorrow!" Jack said excited.

"Yay! I love catch!" Ricky said happily.

"Settle down you three! Get back to work please!" Mrs. James said firmly.

A couple hours later Adrian and Ricky got on the bus after school was over.

"I had fun at recess with you today..." Adrian said smiling as she sat next to Ricky.

"Me too...I wish we could play baseball too." Ricky said kindly.

"Yeah...Um...Do...you have a...crush on Grace?" Adrian said nervously.

"What do you mean, Adrian?" Ricky said confused.

"I mean do you...like like her?" Adrian said concerned.

"I like like her a lot lot...Ha ha ha!" Ricky said happily as he laughed.

"Ha ha...Um...Are you...going to make her a Valentine?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I think so...Why?" Ricky said nicely.

"Because...I want you to make me one instead..." Adrian said seriously.

"But...I want to make Valentines for all our friends..." Ricky said honestly.

"Ok...You wouldn't...kiss Grace?" Adrian said intrigued.

"Eww! No! Kissing is gross!" Ricky said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah it is...Heh..." Adrian smiled as she laid her head on the back of the seat.

A few minutes later Amy and Ashley got on their bus and they sat down.

"How was your day Ash?" Amy said sweetly.

"It was ok...We painted flowers in art..." Ashley said nicely.

"Oh fun! I love flowers! Are you going to make a Valentine for anyone special?" Amy said intrigued.

"I don't know...Maybe..." Ashley said as she smiled.

"Really? Who?" Amy said excited.

"Thomas...He's in my class..." Ashley said happily.

"Yay! Is he nice?" Amy said kindly.

"Yes...Are you going to make a Valentine for Ben?" Ashley said smiling.

"Yeah...He's so nice..." Amy said as she grinned.

"I know...Do you like him?" Ashley said intrigued.

"Of course I do...He's my friend..." Amy said seriously.

The next day...

Adrian, Jack, and Ricky were in P.E. class and they had to run the mile.

"Ugh...I don't want to run..." Adrian said annoyed.

"I like running!" Jack said excited.

"Me too! You can do it Adrian!" Ricky said happily.

About ten minutes later they ran their mile and got some water from their water bottles. Next they played kick ball.

Ricky and Adrian were sitting on the bench.

"How...How is your mom, Ricky?" Adrian said quietly.

"I think she's getting better...Um...my Dad came home last night...He hurt me..." Ricky said sadly.

"What?" Adrian said confused.

"Never mind...It's almost your turn to kick the ball..." Ricky said nicely.

"Ok...But...are you all right?" Adrian said sweetly.

"Yeah..." Ricky smiled and he sighed as he watched Adrian get up from the bench and walk on the field.

A half an hour later the kids lined up to go back inside for a bathroom break.

Ricky walked out of the bathroom and he saw Amy.

"Hello..." Ricky said nicely as he walked by Amy.

"Hi...I'm Amy..." Amy said kindly.

"I'm Ricky...I've seen you at recess before..." Ricky said smiling.

"Yeah...I have to go back to class..." Amy said sweetly and she walked down the hall to her classroom.

"Ricky! Get back over here!" Adrian said annoyed as she got in line.

"Ha ha...Do you like Ricky?" Jack said intrigued as he turned around to face Adrian.

"Yeah...I'm going to make him the best Valentine!" Adrian said excited.

"You are?" Ricky said smiling as he got behind Adrian.

"Uh huh...You're going to like it a lot!" Adrian said happily.

**There's chapter two! What's going to happen when the kids have their Valentine's Day party? And will Ricky get help with his parents? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! :)**

The next day was Valentine's Day and all the kids were having their Valentine's Day party.

"This is so much fun! I'm glad we're having a big party in the cafeteria!" Adrian said excited.

"Me too...Thank you for your valentine, Adrian!" Jack said kindly.

"You're welcome Jack...Did you like yours, Ricky?" Adrian said nicely.

"Yeah I did...And...I told Mrs. Hastings about my parents...She's going to help me..." Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...That's good...I know your parents are really mean..." Adrian said seriously.

"I'm sorry about that Ricky..." Jack said concerned.

"It's ok...I hope they go to jail..." Ricky said firmly.

"Hello guys! Happy Valentine's Day!" Grace said excited as she walked over to them.

"Hi Grace...I made you a valentine." Adrian said kindly as she handed Grace a valentine.

"Thank you, Adrian...I made you guys one too!" Grace said sweetly and she gave Jack, Adrian, and Ricky a valentine.

"Thanks Grace...Do you have some candy too?" Jack said nicely.

"Yes! You can have some!" Grace said happily as she gave them some candy.

"Hey guys! All the candy is so yummy!" Amy said nicely as she walked over to them.

"Yeah it is! Do you want to play some games?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I do! Let's play candyland!" Jack said happily and they walked over to a table that had candyland on the table.

"Um...Are you ok Ricky?" Grace said concerned.

"Yeah...My teacher is going to help put my parents in jail...I don't know where I will live now..." Ricky said sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...You could live with me." Grace said sincerely.

"Thanks but...other people are going to find me a place to live..." Ricky said honestly.

"That's good...Hey Ben!" Amy said happily as Ben sat next to Amy.

"Hey guys...Let's play this game!" Ben said smiling as he took picked a candyland game piece.

Later that night at the Jergens house...

"Did you have fun at school today, Ames?" George said kindly as he put Amy's blanket over her.

"Yeah I did...I played games with my friends, gave them valentines, and we got lots of candy...My friend Ricky is getting a new home cause...his parents are bad." Amy said sweetly.

"That's really great...And I'm glad Ricky is getting help...I hope you have sweet dreams, pumpkin...I love you Amy." George said smiling and he gave Amy a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, dad...Good night night." Amy said sweetly.

Meanwhile at Margaret and Shaker's house...

"You're going to be living with us for awhile, Ricky...You will be safe here." Margaret said kindly as she put Ricky's blanket over him.

"Thank you but...What will happen to my Mom and Dad?" Ricky said worried.

"You're welcome, sweetie...They will be in jail for a long time because they hurt you...I'm glad you're ok." Margaret said seriously.

"Me too...I hope I never see my parents again..." Ricky said firmly.

"It's ok, Ricky...Shaker and I will take care of you...Good night." Margaret said kindly and she gave Ricky a quick hug.

"Good night...Margaret..." Ricky said smiling and he closed his eyes.

A couple weeks later at school...

"How is your new home Ricky?" Adrian said nicely as she sat next to Ricky on a bench at recess.

"It's nice...The people at are really nice and like me...I hope I live there for a long time." Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

"That's good...My Mom said you could come over after school." Adrian said happily.

"Oh...I have to go to Margaret's and Shaker's after school..." Ricky said nervously.

"Ok...Maybe you can come over some other time...You want to play kick ball?" Adrian said sweetly.

"No...You can play...I'm tired..." Ricky said after he yawned.

"All righty...I'll ask Grace and Jack if they want to play." Adrian said smiling and she got off the bench.

Madison, Lauren, and Amy were on the swings.

"Um...Amy...I think that boy has been staring at you...On that bench..." Madison said concerned as she got off her swing.

"Oh...That's my friend Ricky...He's nice and in fourth grade..." Amy said kindly as she stopped swinging.

"I think he likes you." Lauren said nicely.

"Eww...That's gross Lauren...Let's play hop scotch." Amy said in a disgusted tone and then happily as they walked away from the swings.

"I like this slide!" Ben said excited as he went down a slide.

"It is fun! Let's play tag now!" Henry said happily and he started to chase Ben and Alice away from the jungle gym.

A few minutes later Ricky got up from the bench and walked over by Amy, Madison, and Lauren.

"Hello Amy...Can I play?" Ricky said nicely.

"Hopscotch is a girl game." Lauren said seriously.

"No it's not...I'm good at it." Ricky said smiling.

"Come on Lauren...Let's go on the monkey bars." Madison said smiling as she walked towards the monkey bars and Lauren followed her.

"Um...You like hopscotch?" Amy said nervously.

"No...I like you, Amy...A lot...Maybe we can be good friends..." Ricky said kindly.

"We are good friends...Right?" Amy said worried.

"Yeah but..maybe we could be better friends." Ricky said honestly as he grabbed Amy's hands.

"Uh...I don't know...Bye Ricky..." Amy said uncomfortably and she ran over to the monkey bars.

"Do...you like Amy?" Grace said concerned from behind Ricky.

"Yeah but...she doesn't like me...I like you too, Grace." Ricky said happily.

"Heh...I like you too...Adrian does too cause we're all friends." Grace said sweetly as she blushed.

"Yeah...We can all play kickball tomorrow." Ricky said smiling.

"That would be fun...It's time to line up." Grace said kindly.

"Yeah...We could do this too." Ricky grinned and he gave Grace a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Um...Yeah...Bye Ricky..." Grace said sweetly after her face turned bright red and she got in line.

"I saw that, Ricky...You're mean..." Adrian said annoyed as she walked by him.

"You want me to kiss you too?" Ricky said as he smirked.

"Eww...No...You're gross..." Adrian said sternly and she got in line.

"What is wrong with you? Girls have cooties." Jack said in a disgusted tone.

"Shut up Jack...Let's go." Ricky said a little irritated as they got in line.

The next day at lunch...

"Hey Ricky...Where are Adrian and Jack?" Grace said nicely as she sat next to Ricky with her pink lunch box.

"At another table...They think I have cooties because I kissed you..." Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...There's no such thing as cooties...My Dad told me...He's a doctor and he's really smart...He went to college for like twenty years...That's a lot." Grace said kindly.

"I know...Do you still like me?" Ricky said concerned.

"Yeah I do...You're cute and nice...Jack is too but he doesn't like me." Grace said sweetly.

"Thanks, Grace...You are too...We can be really good friends?" Ricky said nicely.

"Of course we can...Forever." Grace said kindly and she gave Ricky a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Heh...Ok...I'm going to throw my trash away..." Ricky said smiling with red cheeks as he got up with his tray.

Ten minutes later the kids were at recess...

"Do you want to play kickball or...Do you want to kiss again?" Ricky said intrigued as he sat next to Grace on the bench.

"Um...Kickball is fun but...I like kissing better." Grace said kindly as she smiled slowly.

"Heh...Me too..." Ricky smirked and he kissed Grace on the cheek slowly.

"Ha ha...That tickled." Grace said happily.

"Yeah...One of my friends at my house taught me about kissing...He's in eighth grade." Ricky said sweetly and he leaned in closer to Grace and gave her a quick pec on the lips.

"Oh...That was kind of gross...I like kissing on the cheek better." Grace said surprised as she wiped her mouth.

"Ok...Do you...want to go for a walk?" Ricky said nicely as he grabbed Grace's hand.

"Yeah...Let's go..." Grace said kindly as she stood up with Ricky and they started to walk around the play ground.

"They are so weird..." Adrian said a little irritated as she looked at Grace and Ricky walking together.

"Yeah...Let's just play catch, Adrian...Jason and Jesse are playing soccer and I don't like it." Jack said seriously.

"Ok...Throw me the ball!" Adrian said nicely as she turned around and put her arms out. Jack threw Adrian the ball quickly and she caught it.

"I guess Ricky likes Grace..." Lauren said concerned as she stopped jumping rope.

"Who cares Lauren...He likes a lot of people." Amy said annoyed as she stopped jumping rope.

"Yeah...Let's play with chalk!" Madison said happily as she ran over to a bucket that had chalk in it.

**There's chapter three! I know it's been forever since I updated this story. I'm not sure how I want to continue it. Let me know if you want me to do one more chapter. I thought it would be cute to have Grace and Ricky become closer friends. I know elementary school is really young for kids to kiss each other but some kids in the upper elementary grades could do that. And on the show the characters did act older than their age sometimes so I thought that they could have acted like that sometimes in elementary school. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
